In today's era of technology, the consuming public constantly expects to be entertained in new and creative ways. One such good that appeals to a consumer's interest in gadgets is the greeting card. Greeting cards have evolved past a simple piece of folded cardstock with a witty or kind saying. Many greeting cards include interactive elements such as “Scratch and Sniff” sections, confetti, and panels that move upon opening. Additionally, greeting card technology has evolved to include electronics, such as cards that play audio clips or music upon opening.
However, the interactive aspects of greeting cards have thus far not included the generation of three-dimensional objects. What is needed is a greeting card capable of entertaining consumers with a novel bubble generator contained within the card.